


Short Destiel One-Shots

by Im_Not_a_Hero_Either



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Not_a_Hero_Either/pseuds/Im_Not_a_Hero_Either
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. It's just a series of short destiel one shots I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They knew it was too risky. HE knew it was too risky. But he still agreed to it. And now he started to regret it. 

At least they got rid of Lucifer. But at what cost?

Cas was lying on the floor, only half conscious, and Dean rushed to his side the second he started to fall, catching him right before he hit the ground. His head was on Dean's lap, and Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don’t die, Cas. Please, don’t die."

He didn’t know what came over him, causing him to say these words so desperately. Maybe it was the shock, maybe it was the memory of what Billie said to Sam. "There's no coming back this time," she said.

If Cas dies now, he won't come back.

He pushed the thought to the back of his head. He needed to focus now, find a way to save Cas as fast as possible, without any distractions.

Although Cas was a distraction by himself.

He opened his mouth, and Dean could see it took a lot of effort for him to do this simple act.

"Don’t, Dean," he said, his voice a bit broken. "Don’t try to save me. Not this time."

"Don’t talk rubbish," he said. Because he couldn't. He couldn’t just let go of Cas like that. Not his best friend. Not his -

"Please Dean," Cas pleaded, and as much as it hurt him, he just couldn’t say no to him. He never could, not really. That time when he betrayed them, when he went to Crowley instead of them, it destroyed him. Knowing that Cas didn’t trust him like he did – like he probably shouldn’t have – it broke him. But he didn’t let it show to anyone, and with time, he learned to trust him again, to love him again.

A thought came to his mind, and it was already forming into words, sitting at the tip of his tongue, when he dismissed it. Because he couldn’t say these words, not now, not ever. So he tried to swallow them down, along with the tears that already fell without him noticing. But he couldn’t get them past the lump in his throat, and it just pushed them back up and out of his mouth and there was nothing he could do to keep them from falling out.

Three small words, followed by a name.

"I love you, Cas."

He whispered them softly in his ear.

But there was no response, and there probably never will be.

But then – a smile.

A fucking smile. The little bastard was smiling, and it was all the answer he needed.

And somehow, it caused him to smile too.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked at him indifferently, like he always did, like he probably ever will.

The look of green eyes he got in return, though never understood from his side, was full of love.

They will never admit it to each other, but they were both in love.

The first person somehow learned to hide it from day one behind a look of confusion.

The second one never really tried to hide it from the world, maybe hoping that the other will somehow notice, but he never did.

Maybe he will notice it someday, but until then, they’ll stay just blue eyes staring at green ones.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the movement that woke him.

He was perfectly comfortable before that, but now it seemed like Cas was trying to get out of his grasp and out of bed.

So he did the most logical thing there is and tightened his arms around him so that Cas won't be able to get out, and nuzzled his face in the crook of his neck.

It was a second later when Cas's voice reached him, soft and warm, and he could sense he was smiling. He said, "let me go, Dean. I want to get up."

His response was simple enough. It was a simple "No".

"Dean, please -"

"Just a couple more hours."

"We slept for nine hours, Dean, that's more than enough."

"Not if the past two nights you slept only two hours each." Dean was planning not to share this information with Cas, but in his sleepy daze he didn't even notice he did that.

"Dean!" This time his voice was stern, and he started to move in his grasp again, this time turning around to face him instead of trying to get out.

Dean finally opened his eyes, just so he could see those beautiful bright blue eyes he adored so much, but he was met with dark angry blue.

"You promised, Dean! You promised to sleep more on cases!"

And that's when he woke up entirely, because he hated seeing his angel angry, especially if he's the one who caused it.

"I know, babe," he said. "But this hunt was different. This creature somehow fed over people's sleep. If I slept more, this thing would have been stronger and I would have stayed exactly the same."

He sighed and the anger in his eyes was fading. "Fine," he said, and rested his head on Dean's chest, nuzzling close to him. He sounded a bit sleepy now. He was still too new to emotional drama, even small ones, and it made him tired every time. But now Dean was too awake to go back to sleep.

"Get off me, I want to get up."

"No."

Dean chuckled. "Come on, don't imitate me."

"I'm not" - a yawn - "imitating you."

'He's so cute when he's tired,' Dean thought. But he knew the former angel wouldn't appreciate being called cute, so he just leaned down and kissed him. It started as a chaste kiss, but then Cas deepened it to a long sleepy kiss that somehow caused for Dean to be sleepy again. 

It lasted for about half a minute until they both fell back to sleep, lips still pressed together.

Three words were left unsaid. Three words which were very familiar to the both of them. Familiar when said by the other.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was always protective when it came to the things he loved.

He always protected his pies from unworthy mouths, and his baby from unreliable mechanics.

Sam is a grown hunter and can take care of himself, but Dean was always on alert in case he needed his help.

But Cas was an entirely different story. Dean protected him every second of awakening, taking care of all the things he needs, especially now when he's human.

Even in his sleep he protected him. He always hugged him close and held him tight, in fear that maybe something will try to hurt his former angel when they slept.

When they made love, he tried to listen to everything he said, to everything he screamed, and do all the things he asked for.

Cas never complained when he did all that, he seemed to enjoy it even, all the constant attention, but Dean always tried to understand, without success, why Cas was so different, why he was always his first priority.

He'll just have to blame it on true love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](http://stream.pleated-jeans.com/post/139438064277/uniquedude2)

Three hours.

That's how long it took Dean to remember he had his phone on him.

Three hours of sitting in a stinky bathroom stall without the chance to get out, staring at the writing on the door, all that just because of his stupid self.

He got his phone out of his leather jacket's pocket. He thought of who he can call. He couldn't call his parents - they thought he was with Cas working on some school paper. He couldn't call Sammy - he would definitely use it to blackmail him later, and it's not like they would let him in to this bar.

His only real option was Cas, but he already did so much for him - lying to his parents that Dean was currently at his place, for instance - and he felt really bad for bothering him too much.

But he didn't have any other choice, so he called Cas, looking at the four simple words on the door one more time.

When Cas picked up, he explained the situation to him, and asked him if he could maybe come and help. His answer was not what he wanted to hear.

"Dean, just turn the knob." He sounded so done with Dean at that moment.

"I can't just turn the knob!" He protested.

"Yes, you can, Dean. It's not like it changes anything."

"Well, no - but -" He sighed. He tried to explain, but he couldn't find a way to do so without revealing the only secret he had kept hidden from his best friend. So he settled on a stupid reason, one that could actually be considered real coming from him. "I have a reputation to maintain."

"Dean, it's not like any of our school mates is seeing this. And again, it might say 'turn knob if gay', but it doesn't really make you gay if you do."

He sighed again, looking for another reasonable excuse. He couldn't tell him the truth. He couldn't tell him the real reason he won't turn the knob. He couldn't tell him he was frightened. Frightened that what's written on it is true for him, at least a bit, at least for his best friend.

But he also knew Cas was telling the truth. It wouldn't really change anything. But before he had the chance to surrender and tell Cas that, ok, he'll just turn the damned knob, Cas was speaking again.

This time, his voice was a lot softer. "And besides, it's not like it's not at least partially correct for you."

He didn't know how to respond to that. _Cas knew??_ He tried so hard to keep it hidden from him. _How much does he know? If he, the person who least understands about human beings even though he's one of them, figured it out, then how many others has done so too? Does he know about me being in love with-_

Apparently he was thinking too long, because Cas was suddenly speaking again, voice still soft, cutting the rush of his thoughts. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone."

A trembling "how" was all he could manage to say.

Cas hesitated for a short moment before answering. "Well, I've seen you check out some guys in the past... I didn't want to say anything, not until you find the courage to tell me yourself, but... well... I just feel like this is the real reason you are afraid to turn this knob." The last sentence was said as a question, as if he wasn't completely sure about it.

But Cas was right. He was always right when it came to Dean.

"How much do you know?"

"About your love life? Well, I know you're bisexual. I know you're currently in love, or at least have a major crush on someone."

Dean swallowed through the lump in his throat. Of course, Cas was right again. "Do- do you know who it is?"

A small pause. Then - "I have a speculation."

"What's your- your speculation?" He could barely talk.

"I- my speculation- please, if I'm wrong, don't judge me or anything. My speculation is me."

Dean laughed. A short, humorless laugh. "Why did I ever think I could keep anything from you, huh? Yes, you're right. It's you. I'm in love with you. There, I said it. I'm in love with my male best friend. And you know what? I'm not ashamed of it. Not anymore."

"Good. That's good, Dean." For some unknown reason, Cas sounded happy. Genuinely happy. And Dean couldn't understand that.

"I- I don't understand. Why are you so happy?"

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Dean." Somehow, he sounded even happier now. "I love you too."

And it was the second time in one phone call that he was struck by shock and surprise. _Cas loves me?_ He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. He was so happy that he forgot about the stupid words written on the door, telling Cas he's on his way before ending the call and getting out of the toilet and straight to the exit and his car.

When he reached Cas's house, the first thing he did after Cas opened the door was smacking their lips together in a desperate kiss, which Cas gladly returned. When they finally broke apart, gasping for air, Cas invited him in.

Somehow, they reached the couch, kissing their way from the door to the living room. Cas's parents weren't home and were only to return the next day at noon and it was perfect because it meant they could just lay on the couch together, kissing, until they fell asleep. And that's exactly what they did.

The next morning, Dean woke up with Cas laying on top of him on the narrow couch. His head was on his chest, and he passed his fingers through Cas's black mess of hair, **just because he could**. It might have been a mistake though, because Cas has steered in his sleep. He didn't want him to wake up, he wanted to stay in this moment forever, this moment of pure bliss, but he knew the inevitable was approaching, because Cas steered again and cracked open one eye. But then he seemed to suddenly remember the events of the previous night and he bolted upright, eyes large, searching for something, until his eye landed on Dean and he calmed down.

"It wasn't a dream." He sounded truly relieved, and it brought happiness to Dean's heart.

"No, it wasn't," he assured him, pulling him in for a kiss.

A few hours later, still on the couch but in different positions, when they were watching a movie together, Cas said, "You know, I was wondering for a long time when you'll come out to me. I imagined a lot of different scenarios, in some you only said you were bi, in others you also confessed your love to me, but in none of them was it because of a stupid writing on a bathroom door in some bar."

"Bathroom do- ? Oh, right. I forgot about it."

"You're such an idiot."

"Yeah well, I'm your idiot now."

"Yes, I suppose you are, aren't you?"

They both laughed at that. Because it was true. From then on, Dean was, forever more, Cas's idiot. And to prove that, Dean said those three words again, happy he can now say them freely.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://imnotaheroeither.tumblr.com/)


End file.
